onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de Grand Battle Land/Piratas Freak: Frenzy/Día Uno
Capítulo 295: Dos facciones En el palacio real, todos los piratas que defienden a la familia real traman su estrategia para aguantar el ataque de Deus hasta la llegada de refuerzos. Entre ellos, los Piratas Freak tienen claro su objetivo. Laura: ¡Vamos a ir a buscar a nuestro capitán (y a Tepes, de paso)! Buck: Señorita Laura, comprende la situación en la que estamos... Dance Mon: ¡No, concuerdo con mi amiga, si hay alguna posibilidad de salvar a nuestros compañeros, hay que aprovecharla de forma elegante! Kurokage: ¡Este país se ha convertido en un Shōgi gigante, si el rey es capturado, fin del juego para nosotros! Creeper: También es verdad que los Superpiratas tampoco están aquí... Bomba: Si esos malos llegan aquí, acabarán con nosotros y con el rey y la reina. Christina V: Disculpad. La reina se ha unido a la discusión acompañada por los cuatro guerreros que ejercen de escolta personal del rey Frederick III. Christina V: En parte estoy de acuerdo con los Freak y los Discoball, si nos quedamos aquí y simplemente esperamos, nos mantendremos con los mismos recursos mientras que Deus seguramente se fortalecerá ahí fuera mientras viene. Por otro lado, este es nuestro bastión y el único símbolo de resistencia hacia Deus y su ejército. Es por eso que propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos, uno se quedará defendiendo el palacio mientras que el otro saldrá a tomar el control de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad. Dance Mon: ¡Me parece perfecto, Alteza! Creeper: Es arriesgado, dividirnos así, siendo tan pocos en comparación... Christina: Aún tenemos soldados capacitados aquí en el palacio que podrán defender estos muros con vuestra ayuda. Buck: Mmm... como deseéis. Tomada la decisión, el grupo se divide en dos facciones: *'Grupo encargado de defender el palacio:' Piratas Bucket, Bomba, Creeper y gran parte de su tripulación, Cosmo y Paul *'Grupo encargado del exterior:' Piratas Freak (a excepción de los dos mencionados anteriormente, Piratas Discoball, Kurokage y Yamikaze Christina: Cosmo y Paul permanecerán aquí bajo protección mientras estudian los Diales de Frenesí y encuentran la forma de revertir sus efectos. Ahora mismo ya están en ello bajo la supervisión del rey. Creeper: Ten mucho cuidado, Yamikaze. Yamikaze: Puede contar conmigo, capitana, todos podéis contar conmigo. Piratas de Creeper: ¡Buena suerte! Dance Mon: ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí, Honey? Sophia Star: ¡Y qué más, acabo de unirme a tu tripulación, quiero ser útil! Elvis: ¡JA, esta mujer me cae bien! Laura: ¡Piratas Freak, vamos a encontrar al Capi y traerle aquí sano y salvo! Piratas Freak: ¡SÍIIII! Dan: Supongo que esos "lugares importantes" son aquellos que serían de gran importancia para cualquiera de los bandos. Christina: Exacto, aquí tengo una lista de estas ubicaciones importantes. Bajo ningún concepto deben caer bajo el control de Deus y su banda. Amar: ¡Cuente con nosotros! ???: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! El grito se oye por toda la ciudad, haciendo que todos los habitantes del palacio salgan al balcón a ver lo que ocurre, incluido Frederick. En el muro que separa Ciudad Marciano de la Selva Ali, el gigante Talos asoma la cabeza por encima. Frederick: Ya han llegado... Christina: Ya está... la Guerra por Grand Battle Land ha empezado. Capítulo 296: Entrada a la ciudad Todos se quedan pasmados ante la imagen de la cabeza del gigante asomándose sobre la muralla. Christina: ¡Los que estás encargados del exterior, marchaos! Dance Mon: ... Christina: ¡YA! Laura: ¡Nos vamos! Mika: ¡Ay, madre...! Las puertas del muro que rodea el palacio se abren para dejar salir al grupo de piratas. Afortunadamente no hay nadie fuera esperándoles. Frederick: ¡Buena suerte a todos! Y tan deprisa como se han abierto, las puertas vuelven a cerrarse. Mientras, Talos levanta hacia atrás su pierna y la vuelve de un color marrón para después hacer un agujero en la muralla exterior de una patada, haciendo que un montón de escombros salgan disparados hacia los alrededores, llegando a dañar varias casas. Esto atrae a todos los civiles enloquecidos que estaban por la zona, acercándose al agujero que ha quedado en el muro para ver a Jacques Deus entrar por él solo. Los ciudadanos van armados con varios utensilios que van desde escobas hasta cuchillos de cocina. Civiles: ... Deus: ... Hombre: ¡A POR ÉL! Civiles: ¡¡RAAAAAAAR!! Deus: Alto ahí. Cuando la muchedumbre carga contra el pirata, este rápidamente alza su Dial de Control y lo activa, enviando una serie de ondas a los ciudadanos, que rápidamente cesan su ataque. Deus: No es a mí a quien debéis atacar, vuestro objetivo está en ese palacio. Y con solo estas palabras, los ciudadanos se dan la vuelta y empiezan a correr hacia el palacio real mientras los criminales aliados a Deus van entrando también por el agujero en el muro, además de su propia tripulación. Todo eso es observado desde el palacio por Frederick y Christina, usando este primero unos prismáticos. Christina: ¿Qué ves? Frederick: ¡Deus también controla a los ciudadanos con un dial, parece distinto a los de Frenesí...! ¡Todos los criminales que hemos detenido están entrando en la ciudad al mismo tiempo... Dios mío...! Christina: ¡Qué! Frederick: ¡Es Sharkstone! Christina: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Déjame ver! La reina coge los prismáticos de la mano de su esposo y ve cómo los soldados de La Estantería entran en la ciudad apoyando a los criminales mientras Deus les observa, inmóvil en mitad del camino. A su lado está el general Sharkstone con una apariencia mucho más aterradora que de costumbre, con los ojos rojos y mostrando sus afilados dientes, con los cuales sujeta su pipa. Sharkstone: ¡Avanzad hacia el palacio real, VAMOS! Soldados enloquecidos: ¡Sí, Señor! Christina: Sharkstone... Buck: Confirmado, Sharkstone es el enemigo en esta ocasión... Angustiado, Frederick contacta con Paul y Cosmo vía Den Den Mushi. Frederick: ¿Algún progreso con la investigación de los Diales? Cosmo: ¡Estamos en ello! Mientras, Deus contempla satisfecho el curso de su invasión. Zant: Todo parece ir como la seda. Deus: Cierto. Penny: ¡Eh, capitán! ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? Deus: Por supuesto. Penny: Es sobre la toma de prisioneros, concrétamente sobre los Piratas Freak. Deus: ¿? Penny: ¡Quiero a Cosmo para mí! Yoko: Juju, qué bonito. Deus: Oh... ya veo, así será. Penny: ¡Yupi! Deus: ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu tarea, Zant? Zant: ¡Jo, qué pesao...! Perdón, sí, ahora me pongo, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Talos: ¡EH! Deus: ¿? Talos: ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡No puedo pasar por encima de este muro! Deus: En ese caso puedes terminar de derribarlo si quieres, utiliza esa fuerza bruta tuya. ¡Ya nos veremos! Talos: ... Y con la impresión de que la invasión ya tiene el éxito asegurado, los Piratas Deus, acompañados por el general Sharkstone, empiezan a caminar para unirse al resto del ejército mientras Talos se prepara para terminar de destruir la pared que tiene delante. Capítulo 297: Emboscada Poco a poco, más habitantes de Ciudad Marciano caen bajo el control de Deus y se unen a sus filas para el ataque al palacio real, moviéndose por las calles todos juntos. Desde uno de los edificios, Shichio observa el movimiento. Shichio: Que hagan lo que quieran, esos pirados, los asuntos de un país extranjero no me incumben para nada. He pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado, tengo que terminar el trabajo por el que se me contrató... ese ninja debe estar en esa fortaleza con los demás objetivos. No obstante, Kurokage está fuera del palacio, saltando de tejado en tejado, en busca de la posición que le toca defender según lo acordado con su grupo. Kurokage: (¡Aún me llevará un rato llegar a la refinería de piedra marina, debo dejar el paso libre para cuando lleguen los refuerzos pasado mañana!) ¡Tú, Yamikaze, no te quedes atrás! Acompañando a Kurokage, Yamikaze le alcanza mientras siguen corriendo por los tejados. Yamikaze: ¡Yo nunca me quedo atrás! Kurokage: ¡Bien! Por otro lado, los Piratas Discoball avanzan por las calles cautelosamente de camino al Puerto Viejo. Dance Mon: Bueno, my boys, nuestra misión es mantener el Puerto Viejo libre de enemigos para que cuando lleguen los refuerzos tengan un lugar seguro de dónde atracar. Piratas Discoball: ¡''YES''! Madonna: ¡¡CHSSSST!! ¡No habléis tan alto o atraeremos a los zombis! Elvis: ¿"Zombis"? Madonna: He pensado en llamarles así, se parecen bastante... o sea, son violentos y no atienden a razones. Elvis: Mmm... sí, se parecen... Star: ¡Sois muy divertidos! Por último, los Piratas Freak han ido al Puerto Principal para encontrarse con Tepes en el Freaky Soul, además de protegerlo de Deus para cuando llegue la flota de Proteus. Al ser la localización más cercana al palacio real, la banda ya ha conseguido llegar. Laura: ¡TEPES! Laura sube rápidamente al Freaky Soul buscando a Saigo Tepes. Sin embargo, el asesino ya no está a bordo. Willy: ¡No está en el barco! Rick: ¿Habrá ido a buscarnos él y nos habremos cruzado? Ana: Es probable... Mika: ¡Entonces se encontrará con Deus y compañía! Skorup: ¿Deberíamos ir algunos a buscarle de nuevo? Capataz: Tepes se marchó cuando empezó a aparecer ese gas negro. Los Dummies hacen acto de presencia en la cubierta del barco con Capataz y Coronel al frente del grupo, para alegría de los Freak al ver que están bien. Laura: ¡Dummies, qué bien que estáis a salvo! Coronel: Estamos perfectamente. Skorup: Por casualidad no habréis visto al Capi... Capataz: ¡Oh, sí, le hemos visto, nos dio una misión! Skorup: ¿Cuál? Los cincuenta Dummies sacan sus armas frente a los piratas, sorprendiéndoles. Sin embargo, luego comprenden su situación cuando se fijan en los ojos rojos de sus asistentes. Capataz: Dijo que acabáramos con cualquiera que pusiera un pie en este puerto. Todos: ¡¡¡!!! Con sus armas de fuego, los Dummies se preparan para disparar contra los piratas. Capataz: ¡FUE...! Amar: ¡Samusa! Antes de disparar, Amar utiliza su Esgrimagia para atacar a los Dummies con sus espadas imbuidas en hielo. El daño que reciben es tal que se transforman de nuevo en los dibujos en papel que eran originalmente. Amar: Lo siento, Dummies... Mika: ¡HAN INTENTADO MATARNOS! Willy: ¡Han tenido que malinterpretar la orden del Capi! ???: ¡NONONONO NO! ¡Han hecho exactamente lo que debían! Laura: ¿? Dan: ¡Quién hay ahí, muéstrate! ???: ¡Oh, venga ya... mira que no reconocerme a estas alturas...! Desde el mástil, el mismo Maxwell Scribble salta hacia el suelo, situándose frente a sus compañeros. Al principio se alegran de verle, pero después observan horrorizados que también tiene los mismos ojos rojos que la gente controlada por Deus, acompañados por una malévola sonrisa. Laura: ¡Capi...! Mika: ¡¡Capiii, por qué tenías que caer tú también!! Maxwell: ¡Estoy teniendo el subidón de mi vida! ¡Piratas Freak, hemos viajado mucho juntos, pero me gustaría ver a qué nivel habéis llegado! Dan: ¡No hablas en serio! Maxwell: ¡CHST, no cuestiones a tu capitán! Laura: ¡Capi, por favor, no tienes por qué hacer esto! Maxwell: ¡HAT ROCKET! Los Freak consiguen escapar del misil lanzado por Maxwell, el cual impacta con la base de la Torre de Control del barco. Skorup: ¡Me parece que va en serio! Roco: ¡Toma, y a mí! Dan: No queda otra... ¡Habrá que hacerle entrar en razón a la fuerza! Zant: Diez contra uno es bastante injusto, mejor equilibrarlo un poco. Zant aparece de repente en el barco para ayudar a Maxwell contra los Piratas Freak. Al mismo tiempo, Kurokage y Yamikaze son interceptados por Hakazaru, el cual ha saltado hacia ellos al pasar sobre el lugar donde estaba escondido, y por Zant, aunque inexplicablemente también está en el Freaky Soul. Para colmo, los Piratas Discoball han sido interceptados también por Zant. Zant: El capitán Deus también es consciente de la importancia de la zona portuaria y la refinería de piedra marina de Grand Battle Land, si queremos tener éxito no podemos permitir que les pongáis la mano encima antes que nosotros. Laura: Agh... Kurokage: ... Dance Mon: Oh, cielos... A su vez, un cuarto Zant acompaña a Deus y el resto de la banda mientras llegan a la muralla que rodea el palacio real. Deus: ¿Cómo le va a Talos? Zant: Creo que está a punto de llegar. Deus: Bueno, empezaremos sin él. Builder, te toca. De entre los miembros de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido afiliados ahora a los Piratas Deus, Builder se abre paso hasta llegar hasta el pirata. Deus: Haz lo que se te da mejor, Builder, ayúdanos a entrar en ese castillo. Builder: ... Será un placer. Capítulo 298: La Reaparición de los Héroes Talos por fin ha conseguido destruir el muro que le cortaba el paso al interior de la ciudad y se dispone a ir él también al palacio real. Mientras, "El Arquitecto de la Masacre" Builder utiliza sus poderes de la [[Fruta Mento Mento|fruta Mento Mento]] para crear sólidas escaleras alrededor de la muralla que protege el palacio. Deus: ¡Adelante! Todos: ¡RAAAAAAAAR! De forma frenética, los criminales empiezan a subir corriendo las escaleras. Sobre la muralla, los soldados aún leales al reino les disparan con sus fusiles, tratando de frenarles todo lo posible mientras Deus observa desde abajo. Yoko: Parece que aún tienen soldados con ellos. Deus: No podían estar todos en La Estantería, pero nuestra superioridad numérica hará que tarde o temprano logremos entrar. A su lado, Mustang ve cómo la estrechez de las escaleras de Builder sumada a la resistencia por parte de los centinelas de palacio, hacen que varios criminales terminen cayendo. Mustang: Mmm... esto acabará convirtiéndose en un montón de aliados muertos por caída, si al menos esperaran un poco antes de ir como locos a por las balas enemigas... supongo que tendré que intervenir. El asesino saca de su chaqueta una pistola de chispa aparentemente común y corriente, apuntando a uno de los lugares donde los prófugos pelean con los soldados que intentan evitar que pasen la muralla. Mustang: Bull's-Eye Una bala sale disparada del arma de Mustang hasta llegar al lugar donde están los soldados, momento en el que estalla en una nube de gas morado que asfixia a soldados y criminales por igual. El haber acabado también con los criminales que estaban cerca del punto de explosión llama la atención de Deus. Deus: ¿Qué haces, Mustang? No podemos permitirnos daños colaterales por nuestra parte. Mustang: "Daños colaterales..." Yo prefiero "daños por entrometidos". Builder: Grey Grave A su vez, Builder acaba con los demás grupos de soldados que defendían la muralla a base de cubrirles por completo de cemento. Viendo el camino por fin libre, los integrantes de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido son los primeros en saltar el muro. Trevithick: ¡Tantos años esperando esto! Gore: ¡Me siento como un niño pequeño en Navidad que acaba de recibir su juguete favorito! Sven: ¡Esto va a estar bien! Finalmente, los alrededor de doscientos miembros del Pulgar Invertido se disponen a derribar la puerta del palacio cuando un grito les detiene. ???: ¡ALTO AHÍ, MALHECHORES! Cinco individuos armados con lanzas se interponen entre la puerta y los asesinos, haciendo un salto quíntuple mortal cada uno. Zeke: ¿Eh? Watchdog: ¿Quienes son estos frikis? ???: ¿Que quienes somos? ¡Nosotros somos... RED! ???: ¡YELLOW! ???: ¡BLUE! ???: ¡BLACK! ???: ¡PINK! Red: ¡Y juntos formamos...! Los cinco piratas realizan su clásica y estrafalaria coreografía hasta realizar una extraña pose todos a la vez. Superpiratas: ¡LOS INCREÍBLES SUPERPIRATAS! Desde el interior del palacio, el resto de piratas dudan sobre la orden de Christina de permitir que los Superpiratas, quienes habían aparecido de la nada hace solo cinco minutos, se ocuparan en solitario del Pulgar Invertido. Creeper: ¡Si saliéramos todos juntos tendríamos más oportunidades, hablamos del Pulgar Invertido! Christina: Yo confío en los Superpiratas. Ellos se encargarán del Pulgar Invertido mientras vosotros os centráis ÚNICAMENTE en destruir las entradas creadas por ese hombre de cemento. Buck. Buck: ¡Sí! Christina: ¿Crees que podrías salir y garantizar que nadie activa el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta de la muralla? Es crucial que no consigan abrir la puerta desde dentro. Buck: ¡Sí, Señora! Bárbara: ¡¿En serio, asaltamos por fin el palacio real de Grand Battle Land y nos envían a cinco "superhéroes"?! Red: ¡AAAAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH! La risa de Red hace que, fuera de la muralla del palacio, Derek deje de pensar en sus asuntos apoyado en la pared de un edificio cercano. Derek: ¡¡!! Deus: ¿Mm? ¿Ocurre algo, señor Derek? Derek: Esos que están ahí dentro, tus peones, digo... no saben dónde se han metido. Zant: ¿Ah? ¡Pero si solo son cinco raritos disfrazados! Penny: ¿¿De quienes habláis?? Deus, sorprendido por las palabras de Derek, decide hacerle caso al recordad que no tiene ninguna información acerca del poder combativo de los Superpiratas, ordenando a todos los subordinados que aún no hayan asaltado el palacio que se mantengan en sus puestos. Deus: ¡Mustang, Builder, a vosotros también os querría aquí fuera hasta comprovar la magnitud del peligro! Mustang: Como quieras. Builder: ... En ese momento, el choque entre los Superpiratas y el Pulgar Invertido tiene lugar a las puertas del palacio, a pocos centímetros de su puerta. El resultado de este combate podría decidir si la invasión tiene éxito o no. Capítulo 299: Los Piratas Kindergarten Kurokage y Yamikaze tratan de defenderse de los ataques de Zant y Hakazaru. Esquivar las espadas del primero resulta sencillo para los dos ágiles guerreros pero dañar la dura carcasa de Hakazaru ya es más difícil. Kurokage: ¡Técnica del Corta-Cerezos! El ninja se dispone a atacar a Zant con su cuchillo pero Hakazaru se interpone rápidamente, recibiendo el ataque sin sufrir ningún daño. Acto seguido, la cabeza del cyborg se abre como si fuera una tapa y dispara una bala de cañón contra él, provocando una gran explosión. Yamikaze: ¡¡¡!!! Zant: Je, uno menos. ¡Z Strike! El espadachín sale de detrás de Hakazaru con sus dos largas katanas en las manos y le envía a Yamikaze una onda cortante con forma de "Z". Yamikaze: ¡Juhachito! Yamikaze logra bloquear el ataque de Zant con sus dos cuchillos, sumados a los dieciséis que tiene en los protectores de sus brazos, llamando la atención del espadachín. Mientras, la humareda provocada por la explosión de Hakazaru ya se ha disipado, observando el simio que no hay nadie en el suelo, únicamente hay un pequeño tronco achicharrado. Hakazaru: ¿? Kurokage: ¡Técnica de la Aparición Repentina! Kurokage aparece de repente detrás de Zant, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, esta vez sin fallar. Kurokage: ¡¡Técnica del Corta-Cerezos!! Zant recibe un fuerte corte horizontal en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. La herida es tal que el espadachín escupe algo de sangre por la boca. Sin embargo, lo que ocurre después resulta inesperado para Kurokage y Yamikaze, pues Zant se desvanece en una especie de humo negro, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Yamikaze: ¡¿Qué significa esto?! Kurokage: ¡Por todos los Yokais! Hakazaru: ¡Huh huh huh huh! Kurokage: ¡Don Yamikaze, continúa hasta la refinería, yo ya te alcanzaré! Yamikaze: ¿Está seguro? Kurokage: ¡Soy un guerrero del País de Wano, yo no abandono una lucha así como así, CORRE! Yamikaze decide hacer caso y salta por encima del simio para continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, este no está dispuesto a dejarle marchar y lo coge de una pierna mientras está en el aire, tirándole después al suelo. Kurokage: ¡¡!! Yamikaze: ¡Es inútil... no va a dejarnos continuar! Hakazaru se prepara para golpear de nuevo cuando una figura grande y corpulenta le golpea con un garrote, mandándolo contra un edificio y haciendo que este acabe derrumbándose sobre él, dejándole temporalmente fuera de combate. Kurokage: ¿? Yamikaze: ¿? ... ¡¿EEEEEH?! Los dos guerreros quedan asombrados al ver que su salvador es un hombre calvo y corpulento, vestido únicamente con unas gafas de sol, una pajarita y un pañal en la cintura. El garrote con el que ha golpeado a Hakazaru resulta ser ni más ni menos que un sonajero gigante. En ese momento, más personas aparecen junto a él. Por su aspecto parecen piratas. Kurokage: ¡¿Y vosotros quienes sois?! Pirata: ¡Somos aliados vuestros! Hombre corpulento: ¡Servimos al pirata más fuerte afiliado a este país, somos los Piratas Kindergarten, bajo el mando del Pequeño Gran Pirata Bomba! Yamikaze: ¿La tripulación de Bomba...? Creo que nunca había hecho presentaciones con ellos. Hombre corpulento: ¡Como nuestro capitán querría, os ayudaremos a luchar contra el enemigo que asola este sitio, me llamo O'Baby pero me llaman "Niño Grande"! * [O'Baby '"Niño Grande". Jefe de Personal de los Piratas Kindergarten] Kurokage: ... Yamikaze: ... O'Baby: ¡Gugu tata, malditos! thumb|333px|Los Piratas Kindergarten.|centre Capítulo 300: El último símbolo de resistencia Dance Mon: '¡Kawai Ho! Con un solo dedo, Dance Mon manda a Zant bien lejos, recibiendo después un fuerte aplauso por parte de sus subordinados. Por otro lado, los Freak tienen problemas a bordo del Freaky Soul, en su enfrentamiento con Maxwell, quien no deja de atacarles con su habilidad. Maxwell: ¡Impression: Turret! Una torreta de asalto sale del papel utilizado por el pirata, la cual es usada para disparar contra sus compañeros. Laura: ¡Capi, basta! Dan: ¡No nos obligues a atacarte de verdad! Maxwell: ¡Lo siento, pero me han pedido que me cargue a cualquiera que pise este puerto, de verdad que ha estado bien navegar con vosotros, lo digo muy en serio! Rick: ¡¿Y desde cuándo tú acatas órdenes?! Maxwell: ... ... ... ¡AHÍ ME HAS PILLADO! Maxwell sigue disparando con su torreta hasta que logra darle a Rick, aunque las balas no le afectan estando su habilidad activa. Lo único que hace es enfurecer al carpintero. Rick: ¡MUY BIEN, TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO! ¡Ramstone! El gólem corre hacia Maxwell ignorando los disparos y rápidamente le echa de la torreta de un puñetazo, haciéndole caer al suelo. En ese momento, Willy ve la oportunidad de inmovilizarle en el suelo si le aplasta con la hoja de su espada de Kairoseki, oportunidad que decide aprovechar. Pero justo cuando echa a correr con la espada en la mano, una fuerte sensación de inquietud se cierne sobre el barco. Todos los presentes quedan paralizados ante esta sensación de impotencia, como si les aterrara moverse, concrétamente hacia Maxwell. Roco: ¡Pero qué co...! Dan: ¡Ha... Haoshoku Haki...! Amar: ¡Ha logrado frenarnos durante unos segundos...! Willy: ¡¡!! Maxwell utiliza estos segundos de ventaja obtenidos para levantarse y utilizar otro dibujo, un papel donde hay escrito "HASTA LA VISTA" el cual convierte en realidad tras estamparlo en el suelo. Maxwell: ¡IMPRESSION! Una enorme onda expansiva sale del papel y manda a volar bien lejos a todos los Freak hacia puntos distintos de la ciudad, fuera del puerto. Maxwell: ¡Y NO VOLVÁIS! Una vez solo de nuevo en el barco, Maxwell se fija en los Dummies, convertidos en papel y esparcidos por la cubierta. Maxwell: Ay... hermoso día... Maxwell se dispone a volver a convertir a los Dummies en realidad cuando oye una serie de temblores procedentes de la ciudad. Curioso, el pirata utiliza su Mezcla: Wings para subir a suficiente altura como para ver Ciudad Marciano al completo. Desde su posición puede verse cómo el palacio real está siendo atacado por Builder, convertido en un descomunal gigante de cemento. A su vez, Deus simplemente observa el espectáculo desde el muro que rodea el palacio, acompañado por Yoko. Yoko: Jujujuju, lo hemos conseguido capitán. Deus: Sí, Yoko. Precioso ¿verdad? El Palacio Real de Grand Battle Land, y el único símbolo de resistencia que quedaba en el país, ha caído. Capítulo 301: Base desprotegida Unos minutos antes de la caída del palacio... Paul: ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Cosmo? Cosmo: ¡Es la forma más rápida para estudiar los efectos de estas cosas! En las mazmorras del Palacio Real de Grand Battle Land, situadas debajo del edificio, Cosmo se ha encerrado dentro de una de las celdas con unas esposas de Kairoseki. Frente a él, fuera de la celda, Paul tiene un Dial de Frenesí en la mano. Cosmo: ¡Estoy listo, dispara! Paul: No sé... ¿y si te vuelves majara? Cosmo: ¡Por eso tengo que ser yo, soy el más débil de los dos con diferencia! Además, estoy metido en una jaula con esposas de Kairoseki, no va a pasar nada malo. Paul: Bueno, vale... allá voy. Paul activa el dial frente la cara de Cosmo, quien se queda quieto mientras inhala el gas liberado por el dial, aun estando bastante atemorizado ante sus posibles efectos. Una vez activado el dial, Paul lo deja en el suelo frente a la celda y coge un cuaderno y un lápiz que hay sobre una mesa frente a la pared. Paul: ¡Vale, Cosmo, cuéntame cómo te sient... HALA! Cosmo ya ha adquirido los ojos rojos que tienen las víctima de los Diales de Frenesí y ha empezado a tratar de romper los barrotes de la celda sin éxito, ya sea a base de golpes o mordiscos. Su comportamiento parece el de un animal salvaje. Viendo esto, Paul toma nota en su cuaderno. Paul: "El paciente, de carácter inicialmente dócil y tranquilo, ha sufrido un radical aumento de la agresividad" ... esto empieza a darme miedo... ¡Bueno, al tajo, tengo que averiguar cómo apagar esto! Mientras, en la entrada del palacio, la Banda del Pulgar Invertido ha sido completamente derrotada por los Superpiratas. Yellow, Pink, Blue y Black están visiblemente cansados por el combate, además de tener algunas heridas. Sin embargo, Red se mantiene firme con su sonrisa. Red: ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH, retroceded, villanos, u os enfrentaréis a mi furia! Los miembros de alto rango del Pulgar Invertido están tendidos en el suelo, seriamente heridos y magullados, además de horrorizados ante el descomunal poder de esa banda. Zeke: (¡Son solo... cuatro tíos y una tía!) BBeast: (¡Ese malnacido de rojo me ha tumbado de un golpe, NO PUEDO CREERLO!) Por otro lado, Watchdog fue derrotado por Blue cerca de la puerta del muro que rodea el palacio. Desde donde está puede verse la palanca que la abre, haciendo que emplee todas sus fuerzas en llegar hasta ella arrastrándose por el suelo. Poco a poco, al final llega hasta la palanca, alzando su brazo para tirar de ella. Watchdog: ¡La victoria es nuestra! Buck: ¡Ah, no! Cumpliendo la petición de Christina, Buck deja inconsciente a Watchdog de un puñetazo en la cabeza. Buck: ¡Nadie tocará esta palanca! Deus: Ni falta que hace. En ese momento, algo golpea la gigantesca puerta con tal poder que esta es reducida a pequeños guijarros que salen disparados hacia los Superpiratas, aunque estos consiguen defenderse con sus lanzas. El autor de esto es ni más ni menos que el general Sharkstone, el cual entra en el recinto armado con sus guanteletes. Blue: ¡Es Sharkstone! Yellow: ¿Qué hacemos, capitán Red? ¡Ese hombre es mucho más poderoso que todos los del Pulgar Invertido juntos! Red: ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH, retroceda, general Sharkstone, no me obligue a darle una ración de Justicia! Pero Sharkstone sigue avanzando. Buck: ¡No se mueva, general! Buck apunta a Sharkstone con su ametralladora desde detrás, aún siendo consciente que unas cuántas balas no serán suficientes para vencerle. Buck: ¡Es usted un buen hombre, no me obligue a dispara...! El pirata no ha podido terminar la frase, al haber sido golpeado por Sharkstone en el vientre con uno de sus guanteletes. Sharkstone: ¡Kagutsuchi! Una enorme explosión tiene lugar en el guantelete, mandando a volar a un malherido Buck fuera del muro. Al ver eso, una pequeña gota de sudor cae por el rostro sonriente de Red. Los acontecimientos son observados por Christina desde el interior del palacio. La reina está bastante inquieta ante el ataque de Sharkstone, por lo que le hace una pregunta a un guardia. Christina: ¿Deus está atacando el palacio desde más puntos? Guardia: ¡Solo hemos detectado presencia enemiga en la puerta principal, Majestad! Christina: ... Es arriesgado pero... ¡Piratas Bucket, Piratas de Creeper y Bomba, los Superpiratas necesitan vuestra ayuda! Todos: ¡Sí, Señora! Las puertas del palacio se abren para dejar salir a los refuerzos de los Superpiratas, dispuestos a enfrentarse a Sharkstone aun sabiendo lo poderoso que es. Red: ¿Vienen más refuerzos a la Justicia? Creeper: ¡SÍ! Red: ¡AAAH AH AH AH AH AH, bien, pero recordad que la protección de la Reina es PRIORITARIA, si la cosa se complica habrá que llevarla a un lugar seguro! Sharkstone: ... Red: ¡ADELANTE! El combate entre Sharkstone contra Superpiratas, los Piratas Bucket, los Piratas de Creeper y Bomba comienza mientras Deus lo observa todo desde fuera del muro, como ha estado haciendo desde que empezó el asedio. El pirata está satisfecho por cómo están yendo las cosas. Deus: Todo va según lo previsto. Yoko: ¿Mmm? Deus: Tras vencer a una parte importante, aunque no imprescindible, de nuestros "peones", enviaríamos a un peso pesado al combate. Un pequeño temblor tiene lugar en el vestíbulo del palacio. Deus: Superado por este peso pesado, el enemigo enviaría al resto de sus tropas a hacerle frente, tratando de evitar que entre en el palacio, aprovechando que solo estamos atacando por un punto... o eso creen ellos. Finalmente, un agujero se abre en mitad del vestíbulo, llamando la atención de Christina, escondida en sus aposentos. Deus: Con esa jugada, la base enemiga queda desprotegida... Christina asoma la cabeza al vestíbulo para ver horrorizada que Blaster, Zant y Penny están acabando con los guardias. Al parecer Blaster ha hecho un túnel por debajo del palacio para entrar sin ser detectados. La reina da media vuelta para ir a esconderse pero se encuentra con alguien a medio camino, un conocido suyo. Deus: ... y con ello, la reina cae... ¡Hakahahahahahaha! Christina tiene frente a ella a su cuñado Derek "El Recluso". Capítulo 302: Avante Hari Paul: ¡POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS! ¡¿ES QUE ESTO NO TIENE UN BOTÓN DE APAGADO O ALGO?! Por mucho que mire y remire el Dial de Frenesí, el único botón que tiene es el que suelta el gas. Frustrado, Paul tira el dial al suelo mientras que Cosmo ha empezado a darse cabezazos contra la pared en su ataque de furia. Christina se ha quedado pálida al ver frente a ella a Derek, con una enorme hacha en la mano. Derek: ¿Qué hay, cuñada? Christina es incapaz de decir una sola palabra de puro miedo. Derek: Puedes gritar si quieres, lo hará todo más divertido. El chillido de la reina se oye por todo el vestíbulo, aunque no logra ser lo bastante fuerte como para ser oído por los piratas que están peleando fuera contra Sharkstone. Quién sí logra oírlo, sin embargo, es Red, quien rápidamente abandona el combate para entrar en el castillo. Creeper: ¡Red, adónde vas! Red: ¡La cosa se ha puesto fea! Christina ha perdido el conocimiento de puro terror. Derek se acerca a ella mientras Blaster y Zant vienen, curioseados por el grito. Blaster: ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Derek: La Reina, que es muy sensible... Llevemonosla de aquí, total, es el objetivo principal. Oye, renacuajo, ¿tú no tenías una compañera? Zant: Se ha ido a explorar el palacio... un momento... ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS RENACUAJO?! Saltando por los pasillos del palacio, Penny va quitándose de encima con su espada a todos los guardias que la atacan, mientras va gritando el mismo nombre una y otra vez. Penny: ¡COOOOOOSMOOO, DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAS! La espadachina finalmente se detiene al ver una puerta abierta con unas escaleras que van hacia abajo. Esto hace que tenga la corazonada de que Cosmo está al final de esas escaleras, entrando en ellas y cerrando la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que Penny cierra la puerta del acceso a las mazmorras, Red aparece en el vestíbulo. Red: ¡CHRISTINA! Frente a él están Derek, Zant y Blaster, este último con Christina inconsciente en sus brazos. Derek: ¡Reeeed, qué bien que has venido, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya sabes, DESDE QUE ME METISTE EN UNA CAJA! Red: ¡Soltad a la reina! Derek: ¡Ven y quítanosla! Blaster, llévatela de aquí. Blaster: ¡Sí, Señor! Cuando Blaster se da la vuelta para irse, Derek le da una última orden en voz baja, sin que Red se dé cuenta. Derek: Mátala en el mismo momento en el que nos pierdas de vista. Blaster: De acuerdo. Mientras Blaster abandona la sala, Derek prepara su hacha mientras Zant desenvaina sus dos katanas. Zant: ¡Go Kazan! En ese momento, cuatro copias de Zant salen de su cuerpo, cada una más pequeña que la anterior pero también armada con dos katanas. Red: ¡Seis contra uno, realmente sois unos villanos! Mientras, Blaster ya se ha alejado suficiente de sus dos aliados, dejando a Christina en el suelo, aún inconsciente, y activando las perforadoras de sus brazos. Blaster: ¡No es nada personal! ???: ¡Avante Hari! Saigo Tepes se interpone rápidamente entre Christina y Blaster y rápidamente lo deja fuera de combate de una estocada. Capítulo 303: La caída del Palacio Real Los piratas que están peleando con Sharkstone en la entrada del palacio están teniendo muchos problemas para hacerle frente y gran parte de los Piratas Bucket y los Piratas de Creeper ya han sido fácilmente derrotados por él. Creeper: ¡Es demasiado fuerte, como Deus ordene atacar al resto de sus hombres estamos acabados! Bomba: Eeeh... Creeper. Creeper: Qué. Bomba: ¿Oyes eso? Una serie de sonidos graves empiezan a oírse desde su posición, sonidos pausados, como si fueran pisadas. No pasa mucho rato hasta que ven de qué se trata: Talos ha llegado al palacio. Creeper: ¡EL QUE FALTABA! Deus: ¿Qué hay, Talos? Talos: ¡Me has abandonado en la muralla de la ciudad y has empezado el ataque sin mí, prepárate, viejo, porque cuando haya matado a la Familia Real, tú serás el siguiente! Deus: ... Talos: ¡Rey y Reina de Grand Battle Land! ¿Me oís? ¡Soy "El Ejército de Bronce" Talos, con una recompensa de 331.000.000! ¡Pienso demoler vuestro palacio de un manotazo y aplastaros como las hormigas que sois, a vosotros y a todos vuestros aliados! Creeper: Se acabó, con Sharkstone por un lado y Talos por el otro, hemos perdido... Bomba: ... ¡Ni hablar! El muchacho toma impulso y, tras dar un exageradamente potente salto, llega a la altura de la cara de Talos. Talos: ¿Mmm? Bomba: ¡FUERA DE ESTE PALACIO! Con la mano desnuda, Bomba le da al gigante tal puñetazo que logra hacerle retroceder varios metros para que después caiga sobre varias casas, alarmando a casi todos los presentes, sobretodo a los prófugos aliados con Deus. Mustang: ¡¡¡!!! Builder: Oh... Prófugo: ¡¿HA-HA-HA-HABÉIS VISTO ESO?! Prófugo: ¡¡¡PERO SI SÓLO ES UN NIÑO!!! Prófugo: ¡¡¡Tiene que haber comido una Fruta del Diablo fijo!!! Deus: (Bomba, "El Pirata más fuerte de Grand Battle Land"... había reservado a Sharkstone para tí pero me temo que eso ya no podrá ser... mocoso entrometido...) ¡Builder! Builder: ¿Mmm? Deus: ¡No les alarguemos el sufrimiento, consígueme ese palacio! Builder se alegra al recibir esa orden, interpretándola como luz verde para mostrar todo su poder. Builder: Será un placer. Mustang: Oh, vaya, Builder va a hacer "aquello"... ¡Atención todos, nos largamos de aquí! Prófugo: ¿¿Eeeeeh?? Prófugo: ¡Pero nosotros queremos ver cómo cae el palacio! Mustang: Bueno, si ese es vuestro deseo, yo no me interpondré. Eso sí, luego no me vengáis llorando. Mustang, Deus, Yoko, el resto de miembros rasos de los Piratas Deus y los soldados de Grand Battle Land empiezan a abandonar la zona mientras el resto se quedan a ver el espectáculo que Builder está a punto de mostrarles. Deus: ¿Qué harás ahora, Mustang? Mustang: Shichio me dijo que se iría a dar caza a los enemigos que pudieran haber fuera del palacio, por la razón que fuera. Creo que yo haré lo mismo, no tengo nada más que hacer... Deus: ¿No vas a hacer nada para sacar de ahí a tus compañeros? Mustang: La política de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido es clara: es aceptable cometer un error, dos errores constituyen una advertencia, y tres errores significan la expulsión inmediata de la organización seguida por la eliminación del miembro expulsado. Deus: Cierto, conozco el reglamento. Mustang: En todo el tiempo que he estado encarcelado, la organización no ha tomado este país, primer error. Después fueron todos derrotados por Sharkstone y los piratas, segundo error. Ahora han sido todos derrotados por una sola banda de cinco miembros, tercer y último error. Esos ya no son mis compañeros. Builder: ¡Grey Doomsday! Builder comienza a generar grandes cantidades de cemento que llegan a cubrir su cuerpo completamente y después seguir aumentando hasta convertirse en un ser gigantesco hecho de cemento. Viendo que el cemento les alcanzará, los prófugos huyen del lugar, siendo algunos alcanzados e inmovilizados por él. Sharkstone también se retira de su combate con Creeper al ver el peligro. Finalmente, el gigante gris extiende sus brazos y se deja caer sobre el palacio, cubriéndolo por completo, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Deus. Capítulo 304: Eureka Paul: He fracasado, no encuentro ninguna forma de apagar este trasto... No habiendo obtenido buenos resultados en su investigación sobre los Diales de Frenesí, "El Creador de Bálsamos" ha acabado sucumbiendo a la frustración y tirando de nuevo el dial al suelo. Acto seguido observa a Cosmo, sentado dentro de su celda. Paul: Los siento mucho, Cosmo, no he podido hacer nada... perdóname. Penny: ¡¡COSMO!! Paul: ¡!UAH!! El grito que da Penny al entrar en las mazmorras hace que Paul de un salto del susto, cayendo con un pie sobre el Dial de Frenesí, haciéndolo pedazos. Paul queda totalmente pálido al ver lo que ha hecho. Paul: ... ... ... ¡AAAAAAAAAAH, EL DIAAAL, NOOOOOOO! Rápidamente, el científico se agacha a recoger los pedazos, desesperado por encontrar la forma de volverlos a juntar. Paul: ¡Nonononononono, qué he hecho, qué he hecho...! Cosmo: ¿Paul? Paul: ¿Eh? Paul gira la cabeza hacia la celda de Cosmo. Sorprendentemente, su compañero ya no tiene los ojos rojos y parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Cosmo: ¿Ha funcionado? Paul: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeh? ... Así que... con solo romper el dial... ¡''EUREKA'', LO HE CONSEGUIDO! Contento como unas castañuelas, Paul libera a Cosmo y le cuenta lo sucedido. Cosmo: Pues tiene sentido, si se rompe el dial ya no hay gas que vuelva loca a la gente... Paul: ¡Tenemos que correr a explicárselo a los demás! Penny: ¿Ya os queréis ir? ¡Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar! "La Llama Morada" está de pie frente a los dos piratas con una cara risueña y con su espada ensangrentada en la mano, por el ataque a los guardias con los que se ha cruzado en el palacio. Penny: ¡Acabamos de tomar este palacio, el país es nuestro! Paul: ¡¡!! Penny: Únete a mí, Cosmo, me daría mucha pena tener que convertirte en un "zombi" sin voluntad con un Dial de Frenesí, preferiría que te unieras a nuestra causa por voluntad propia... y por el futuro que nos esperaría a ambos. Paul: ¿? Cosmo: ... ¿Eh...? ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Paul: ¡Aaawwww, Cosmo, se te acaba de declarar! Cosmo: ¡Lo siento pero no, no estoy listo para iniciar una relación! Esa respuesta pilla a Penny completamente por sorpresa, ella creía que Cosmo aceptaría y que los dos juntos se irían hacia la puesta de sol con un unicornio-arcoíris mientras acababan con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Paul: ¡Gunjiashi! Mientras Penny piensa en sus sentimientos, Paul coge a Cosmo con un brazo y el saco con los Diales de Frenesí robados a Hakazaru con el otro, y echa a correr fuera de las mazmorras, dejando fuera de combate a Penny de una patada. Cosmo: ¡¿A dónde nos llevas?! Paul: ¡A cualquier sitio fuera de este castillo, esta es ahora una base enemiga! Tras subir las escaleras y llegar a los pasillos del palacio, Paul sigue corriendo hacia una ventana, la cual puede verse tapiada por el cemento de Builder. Aún así, Paul salta por ella rompiendo el cemento que la cubre, saltando fuera del palacio sin ser detectados. Capítulo 305: El momento oportuno ???: ¡Eh! ¡Niña, levanta! Laura abre los ojos al recibir unas palmaditas en la cara. Ante sus ojos está la cara de Buck "El Mercenario". Laura: ¡KYAH! Sobresaltada, Laura le da una fuerte bofetada al pirata, para luego darse cuenta de que es su aliado. Laura: ¡Ay, madre, perdona! Buck: ¡Me habían dicho que era feo, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto! Laura: ¿Dónde estoy? "La Cineasta" se da cuenta de que está tumbada sobre un montón de bolsas de basura, dentro de un contenedor. Buck: Estamos en mitad de Ciudad Marciano, parece que ambos fuimos enviados al infinito y más allá por algún enemigo. Laura: ¡Es verdad, el Capi...! Buck: ¿Mmm? ¿Habéis encontrado al "Garabateador"? Laura: Sí... ahora está con Deus. Buck: Vaya, hombre. Laura: Un momento... ¡¿Por qué estás aquí, qué le ha pasado al palacio?! Buck: Ahí lo tienes. Buck señala con el dedo a lo que parece una montaña de cemento sobresaliendo por la destrozada muralla que la rodea. Buck: El palacio está ahí dentro. Laura: Maldición. Buck: ¡Maldito Deus, lo tenía todo bien preparado! Laura: ¡Tengo que ir a buscar al Capi! Buck: ¿Para que vuelva a patearte el culo como parece que ya ha hecho? ¡Tú haz lo que quieras pero yo voy a rescatar a mi gente! Laura se para a pensar en la intención de Buck, si va ella sola a por Maxwell sin saber cómo devolverlo a la normalidad lo más probable es que acabe igual que ahora o peor. Sin embargo, si va con Buck, tal vez consigan descubrir algo. Habiendo tomado su decisión, la pirata salta del contenedor en el que estaba. Laura: ¡Espera, Buck, yo también voy! Buck: Bien, pero no hagas ruido, no vayamos a atraer a civiles cabreados... En el Puerto Principal, Maxwell ha utilizado su poder para volver a dar vida a los Dummies, quienes han formado seis filas de ocho frente a él, con Capataz y Coronel delante de ellas. Maxwell: ¡Vaaale, el Puerto Principal está ya bajo nuestro control, queda el Puerto Viejo! ¿Había enviado Deus a alguien al Puerto Viejo? Capataz: Que yo sepa no, Señor. Coronel: Ni yo. Maxwell: ¡Bien, entonces os enviaré a vosotros, Dummies! Dummies: ¿? Capataz: ¿Nosotros, Señor, nos va a enviar al campo de batalla...? Maxwell: ¡Traaanquis, os daré algo muy chulo con lo que no tendréis rival en esta batalla, observad! ¡Impression! Maxwell lanza un papel fuera del barco que, al caer al suelo, se convierte en algo que llama la atención de los Dummies. Dummies: ¡Hala, cómo mola! Coronel: ¿Va... Va a dejarnos llevar eso? Maxwell asiente mientras esboza una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, bastante intimidante al estar acompañada por sus ojos rojos. Maxwell: No lo ralléis, Dummies, no lo ralléis... Mientras, el grupo de Kurokage ya ha llegado por fin a la refinería de Kairoseki, situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Yamikaze: Así que este es el lugar donde fabrican sus armas de Kairoseki... O'Baby: Como el enemigo consiga este lugar, tendrán a su disposición todo el armamento necesario para enfrentarse sin problemas a los consumidores de Fruta del Diablo que hay en nuestro bando. Kurokage: ... ¡¡¡!!! ¡Quietos todos! Yamikaze: ¡! O'Baby: ¡! Piratas Kindergarten: ¡! Kurokage: ... ... ... O'Baby: ¿Qué pasa? Kurokage: Mentengámonos muuuy alerta... creo que nos están observando. O'Baby: ¿Quién? Kurokage: No tengo ni idea... Pero las palabras de Kurokage no son del todo ciertas. Aunque no lo sabe con certeza, sí tiene una vaga idea de quién puede estar vigilándoles y estudiándoles, esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Desde la azotea de un edificio, Shichio observa al grupo detenidamente, centrándose sobretodo en Kurokage. Shichio: (Alrededor de cuarenta hombres, bien armados... Soy un hombre paciente, Kurokage, esperaré al momento oportuno para enviaros a todos a Yomi.) Capítulo 306: El rostro del rey Derek: ¡Como en los viejos tiempos, Red! ¡Siempre jugando a los superhéroes, tú siendo el héroe y yo el malo! Derek ataca a Red con su hacha pero este evita el ataque de un salto para contraatacar desde el aire, pero su ataque es bloqueado por una de las copias de Zant. A su vez, otra de las copias se dispone a atacar Red por la espalda, cuando el Superpirata desvía la katana con su pierna. Red: ¡Esfumaos, villanos! ¡¡¡Turn of Justice!!! Red realiza un movimiento circular con su lanza con tal fuerza que genera una onda expansiva que, además de destrozar seriamente el suelo que hay debajo de él, hace que Derek y los Zants salgan disparados hacia las paredes. El impacto contra ellas es tal que los clones llegan a desvanecerse. Mientras, Red se mantiene firme en el suelo. Red: ¡Mientras yo esté aquí, este país no caerá, y menos ante gente como vosotros! Derek: Je... jejejeje - cof, cof - jejejejijijijiji... siempre tan teatrero... empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Derek se reincorpora y, con el hacha en la mano, corre de nuevo hacia Red. Derek: ¡Pelea conmigo cara a cara...! Al bajar de nuevo el hacha hacia el rostro de Red, este consigue esquivarlo en el momento justo, saliendo ileso pero perdiendo su máscara, cortada por la mitad por Derek, quedando su rostro al descubierto, el rostro del rey de Grand Battle Land. Derek: ¡... FREDERIIICK! Zant: ¡Agh... no... no me fastidies...! ¡¿Red es el rey?! Derek: ¡Así está mejor, quiero verte toda la cara cuando acabe contigo por dejarme sin trono! Frederick: ¡¿Esperabas que te dejara gobernar en tus condiciones?! ¡Estás loco, hermano, asúmelo, no estás preparado para dirigir un país! Derek: ¡¿Y TÚ SÍ?! ¡No me vengas con milongas, yo era el que se formó para ser rey mientras tú jugabas con tus figuritas de acción! Los dos combatientes siguen intercambiando ataques y haciendo colisionar sus armas entre ellas, hasta que Frederick logra ver un punto desprotegido en su hermano, el cual se dispone a aprovechar. Frederick: (¡Esto se acaba aquí, Derek, y de verdad que lo siento!) ¡Lance of... AGH! Zant ha atravesado un costado de Frederick con una de sus katanas desde la espalda, interrumpiendo su ataque. Esto sirve de oportunidad para que Derek alce su hacha para después dejarla caer sobre la cabeza del Rey Aventurero. Builder: ¡Grey Grave: Thickest! Rápidamente, Frederick es cubierto por el cemento de Builder, aprovechando su herida. Mientras, Deus detiene el ataque de Derek cogiendo el hacha por el mango, antes de que esta termine de caer sobre el rey. Derek: ¡¿Ah?! ¡QUÉ HACES! Deus: El combate ha terminado. Grand Battle Land ha caído. Frederick: (¡Agh! ¡Chris... Christina...!) Capítulo 307: La fortaleza del mal Cuando Laura y Buck llegan al palacio real, observan desde detrás de una esquina en qué se ha convertido el lugar después de la victoria de Deus en el asedio. Toda la edificación ha sido cubierta de cemento y dotada de un aspecto mucho más siniestro, con pinchos en las paredes, entre otros detalles. Las únicas zonas que no están cubiertas son las correspondientes a la puerta de entrada y las ventanas. Buck: ¡Parece una auténtica fortaleza del mal! Laura: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Buck, mira eso! Laura señala con el dedo hacia arriba del palacio, donde están Creeper, su tripulación, los Piratas Bucket y los Superpiratas cubiertos de cemento hasta la cabeza y pegados a la pared, a modo de trofeos. Todos están en bastante malas condiciones. Los soldados de Grand Battle Land controlados por Deus están arreglando los desperfectos en el muro que rodea el palacio mientras "Frenesí" da instrucciones a una grúa para que suba algo hacia donde están los piratas prisioneros. Deus: ¡Un poco a la derecha... sí, así! Buck: ¿Qué están haciendo...? ¡MALDICIÓN! Lo que está siendo movido por la grúa es una estatua de cemento con el mismo aspecto que Red. Por la forma de su cara, parece que fue atacado por Builder y sufrido el mismo destino que el palacio real. Deus: ¿Estás seguro de que no podrá salir? Builder: El cemento que genero puede llegar a ser muchísimo más resistente que el cemento ordinario. Tiene más probabilidades de quedarse sin aire ahí dentro antes que de romperlo. Derek: ¡¿Y por qué le dejamos vivo?! ¡Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando este tío lo sepultó y me chafó la diversión! Deus: Tendrás la oportunidad de poner fin a su miseria cuando yo lo diga. Tanto autoritarismo por parte de Deus molesta al antiguo príncipe, el cual se acerca a él lentamente. Derek: No quiero ver a mi hermano convertido en un trofeo vivo, le quiero convertido en una alfombra... aquí... y ahora. Deus, sin embargo, sonríe y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Derek. Deus: En estos momentos, tu concuñado Proteus viene hacia aquí con toda una flota naval. Si llegara aquí pasaríamos a estar en gran desventaja. Peeeero, si ve que tenemos a su familia viva, aquí con nosotros, se lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer que sus tropas pongan un pie en este país. Aunque también nos queda encontrar a Christina... Zant ¿puedes ocuparte tú de eso? sé que la encontrarás más deprisa que cualquier otro. Zant: ¡Ja, pues claro! Zant se multiplica de nuevo, generando cuatro clones de sí mismo que forman una fila delante de él. Zant: ¡Bien, caballeros, buscad en cada rincón, registrad cada casa, levantad cada piedra si es necesario, debemos encontrar a Christina para ayer! Clones de Zant: ¡Vale! Los espadachines abandonan rápidamente el palacio y se distribuyen por las calles de la ciudad. Uno de ellos pasa muy cerca del escondite de Buck y Laura, aunque estos logran mantenerse ocultos. Laura: ¡Han convertido el palacio en una auténtica fortaleza! ¿Qué hacemos? Buck: Sería un suicidio entrar ahí a lo loco, sobretodo si han sido capaces de someter a todos los demás. Creo que deberíamos dejarles ganar por hoy y reagruparnos. Laura: Sí... tenemos que encontrar a los demás. Buck: Pues no nos quedemos aquí y movámonos. Los dos piratas se ponen en marcha mientras Deus entra en el palacio y se sienta en el trono del rey a pensar en el estado de sus planes. Al ver que todo va como la seda, el pirata sonríe mientras junta las yemas de sus dedos. Deus: (Proteus llegará al Grand Battle Land, sí... eso si consigue pasar por encima de los socios que he reunido por el Nuevo Mundo en los últimos dos años...) Mientras Deus piensa, una flota de piratas navega rumbo a la costa de Grand Battle Land, esperando encontrarse con la flota de Proteus. Todos sus integrantes son leales seguidores de Deus, atraídos por su discurso de la utopía pirata y dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo que se presente ante este objetivo. Deus: (Quizá no sean suficientes para frenarle, pero seguro que su ejército quedará debilitado por la batalla naval y cuando lleguen aquí serán un blanco fácil... jiji, todo sale a pedir boca...) ¡¡¡HAKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Categoría:Partes de artículos